


A New Year

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jamie and Scorpius spend the eve together and make plans for the future.





	A New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Last ficlet written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Clock Striking Midnight

The Great Hall at Malfoy Manor is filled with guests. A four string quartet plays live, their notes enveloping their guests. Champagne flows freely. Laughter vibrates through the air. The entire house is alive with people and magic.

Jamie and Scorpius are dancing, a little too close for what's proper. "I can't believe I've never been here for New Year's Eve. It's great."

"It is the place to be. You know, if you're from the right family," Scorpius teases.

Jamie grins. "I must be since every member of my family scored an invite this year."

"I wonder why."

"Your grandmother really likes my cousins," Jamie answers without bothering to sound serious.

Scorpius nods. "That must be it." He nips Jamie's lip, sighing happily. "I'm glad you're here this year."

"I plan to be here every year," Jamie says quietly. "We're getting married; I told my parents already."

Scorpius is amused. "Shouldn't you have asked me first?"

"Probably, but when do I do things the normal way?" Jamie brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses Scorpius' knuckles. "Will you marry me?"

"Potter- Jamie-" Scorpius presses their foreheads together. "You know I will, but we won't do this your Gryffindor way. We won't rush through things because you simply can't wait. We'll enjoy every step. We'll date and eventually one of us will propose properly, then we'll spend six months planning a wedding and hating every moment of it, but loving it at the same time. We will argue and have make-up sex, we'll worry if we're doing the right thing and we'll reassure each other. Most of all, we won't regret that we never took the time to enjoy life with each other."

"Just to be clear, Malfoy, are you saying that a whole month isn't enough?" Jamie says, smiling.

"I think when we're comfortable with first names, we can start considering moving onto the next step," Scorpius says, chuckling.

"I'm fine with names, Scorpius. Does that mean I can propose now?"

Scorpius runs his hand over his face, but he's laughing. "You're impossible. You always have to live life at full speed. It's okay to slow down once in a while."

Jamie tightens his hold on Scorpius. "We can try it your way for a little while, but I don't see why we should wait when we know that we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

The music ends abruptly as Lucius starts the countdown. The pop of champagne caps rings the midnight in time with the clock. The rest of the world disappears as Scorpius kisses Jamie. It is their first New Year spent together; it's the beginning of a new year and the start of their lives together.


End file.
